crossclan_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
CrossClan Beginnings
CrossClan Beginnings (Story) Chapter 1- "Owlfeather!" The young apprentice called to her mentor "What is it now, Silverpaw?" Owlfeather asked the excited apprentice. "I want to hunt. Let's go! Obsidianpaw is waiting with his mentor." Silverpaw explained to her mentor. Obsidianpaw and Silverpaw were the closest friends in the rogue camp they lived in. Silverpaw was excited to hunt with her friend another time. Silverpaw ran into the clearing and ran into Obsidianpaw when she fell over. "Oh!" Silverpaw said, startled, "I'm sorry Obsidianpaw, I couldn't wait for Owlfeather and ran too fast!" The young apprentice explained to her friend. "It is alright Silverpaw," Obsidianpaw assured her. Obsidianpaw's mentor started walking toward Silverpaw and stopped at the side of her apprentice, his mentor's grey pelt seemed golden in the sunlight. "Silverpaw, where is Owlfeather? I need to talk to him about your apprenticeship," the dazzling grey she-cat asked Silverpaw strictly. The silver apprentice shuffled her paws at the question. "I'm right here, Stoneheart," Owlfeather panted, Silverpaw knew she went to fast for her older mentor and wished she had waited for him or waited for his answer when she told him her mini plan with her friend. "Owlfeather, after we hunt with these apprentices, i need to talk to you," Stoneheart stated strictly, her way of speech made Silverpaw's fur stand on end. Silverpaw only wanted to hunt with Obsidianpaw, not Stoneheart ''who was known as the strictest cat in the camp. Chapter 2- After the 4 cats hunted, they all padded back to camp with fresh-kill in their jaws. Obsidianpaw held a finch, Silverpaw held two mice, Owlfeather held a sparrow and Stoneheart held a grey rabbit. As Obsidianpaw and Silverpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile, Obsidianpaw saw Owlfeather and Stoneheart start to tread behind them and talk. Obsidianpaw started to ask himself about what they were talking about and turned to his silver friend. "Silverpaw?" Obsidianpaw asked, gaining Silverpaw's attention, "what do you think they are talking about?" Silverpaw turned her gaze to the ground. "My apprenticeship," Silverpaw said somberly. "Oh, yeah. Stoneheart was going to talk to Owlfeather about that...right?" Obsidianpaw asked, he did not get a response. "There he is!" a dark grey, almost black, tom said pointing to Obsidianpaw with his paw. "Oh, hey Nightpaw..." Obsidianpaw trailed off in speech and turned away from Nightpaw. "Obsidianpaw! I got a new prophecy to share with you!" Nightpaw said with confidence. "Is the prophecy, 'that the one paw in night will die in a ditch and fade away into an oblivion', if so, yay," Obsidianpaw said with sarcasm, as Silverpaw giggled. "Not this time!" Nightpaw stated as if he had heard Obsidianpaw say that before. "Come on! Meet me in the apprentice den!" Nightpaw announced to the apprentices as he ran into a small den. "Should we go?" Silverpaw asked. Obsidianpaw was asking himself the same thing. "I mean, if he wants ''all of the apprentices to listen, then we should hear about this 'prophecy', right?" Silverpaw restated. Obsidianpaw nodded and walked into the apprentice den to listen. Chapter 3- "Alright! Who wants to hear this prophecy!?" Nightpaw called to the apprentices gathered in the apprentice den. Silverpaw sat next to Obsidianpaw with her paws tucked under her fur as the apprentices around her wanted Nightpaw to explain his 'prophecy'. "Alright! So, there is a cave north of this very camp. It is said that this cave has more power then StarClan itself!" Nightpaw exclaimed, as he paused, "If a cat goes into this cave, then the cat is blessed by StarClan and can build their own clan, with knowledge that the clan will be successful!" Nightpaw paused. Silverpaw was impressed by the story so far, but it could all be a lie. "The prophecy is that 'one cat will leave the camp and be followed into the unknown to find this very cave and speak to our ancestors'," Silverpaw was more impressed but, still believed it all as a lie. "One of you might be the one to leave camp to find this dark, damp, and depressing cave so far away!" Nightpaw finished and left the den. "Okay, that almost seemed real. Didn't it?" Silverpaw asked Obsidianpaw, she did not get a reply as Obsidianpaw looked onto the end of the clearing, his eyes sparkled with curiosity. Chapter 4- Later that night, Silverpaw was in the apprentice den, fast asleep, when she heard someone outside the den. It was raining as she got up from her sleeping spot. She peered outside to find Obsidianpaw stepping into the wide forest, outside of the clearing. "Obsidianpaw!" Silverpaw hissed quietly at the grey tom. Obsidianpaw turned his head to face Silverpaw, she met his gaze, which was filled with determination. Obsidianpaw then ran out of the clearing and into the dark and damp forest. Is he insane?' Silverpaw thought to herself as she dashed through the clearing to follow her friend. Silverpaw ran through the thickets and brambles, some even hitting her face. She knew Obsidianpaw was a strong cat, but did not know he would actually believe Nightpaw's little story. "Obsidianpaw!" Silverpaw called out to her best friend. "Where are you going!?" Silverpaw called to him once more. Obsidianpaw started to slow down and so did Silverpaw, until they both stopped in a sandy clearing. "Obsidian..." Silverpaw panted, to tired to say his full name. "What are you doing!?" Silverpaw managed to yell at him with the little strength she had left. "I...I'm so stupid, I believed Nightpaw...and know look at where we are," Obsidianpaw stated, Silverpaw began to approach him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Why did you leave though?" Silverpaw asked her drenched friend as it rained around them. "Why did you follow me?" Obsidianpaw asked back. "I couldn't let you leave by yourself," Silverpaw answered. "I left camp to find this cave and just ''leave!" Obsidianpaw yelled in anguish, Silverpaw was taken aback by this outburst and asked; "Why did you leave though?" Chapter 5- Obsidianpaw looked at Silverpaw, lost in her emerald eyes that glistened in the rain. As he began to explain. "I came across a WindClan cat earlier," Obsidianpaw said somberly. "Really? That's cool, but why-" Silverpaw was cut off by Obsidianpaw. "Why did I leave!? The WindClan cat scolded me for being a rogue! I told Stoneheart, but she didn't care. I even told Goldenstar, but he didn't even listen to me!" Obsidianpaw ranted, "Why stay in a camp who won't even try to protect their camp from clan cats!" Obsidianpaw panted, he had worn himself down by yelling out his motives. "Who are you?" A voice from behind them said. The two apprentices turned to see a cat about their age, the cat had a white coat and a black tail, the young cat's ivy green eyes were filled with fear. "Uh, I'm Silverpaw a-and this is Obsidianpaw," Silverpaw explained to the young cat. "Oh! You are apprentices! Right?" The white cat asked. "Yes, we...were," Silverpaw said looking at the soaked ground. "You were?" The black-tailed cat asked. "We...left our camp..." Silverpaw said somberly. "Oh...i'm sorry. But, my name is Quartztail, I was a medicine cat in my camp," The young cat said. "You were a medicine cat?" Obsidianpaw asked shocked, "but you are the size of an apprentice," "I know," Quartztail said to Obsidianpaw, "my mentor died of a tree falling on him," Quartztail recalled. "I'm sorry but, have you seen a cave nearby?" Obsidianpaw asked Quartztail, the medicine looked him in the eye and said; "The mooncave? Yes, yes I have. Chapter 6- ''WIP'''''Category:Silverrose Category:Obsidianstar Category:Nightpaw Category:Stoneheart Category:Owlfeather Category:Echoclan Category:Fireclan Category:Stoneclan Category:Pineclan Category:Pinefur Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Darkear Category:Mooncave